


Resurrection Isn't For Everyone

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Identity Issues, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Bond always gets to come back to himself; it's not fair.





	Resurrection Isn't For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> For 007 Fest 2019

“Sometimes, after a mission…all you want is to forget yourself. And you don’t end up un-forgetting until after the bloody KIA deadline.” 

“I don’t see how you can do it so fucking often, is all.” 

“Look, stop trying to understand—”

“What? What it’s like to ‘die’? To murder yourself? To think you’ll never see anyone you know ever again? To be secretly grateful and secretly hateful about it? You’re not the only one who already has a headstone!”

“Q…” 

“At least you get to come back to your name. Every time. I got to come back to a letter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
